


Freak Nasty

by HyucksCuties



Series: The subby Hyuck agenda [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom Lee Taeyong, Donghyuck just wants dick, Fingering, M/M, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned Moon Taeil, Mentioned Qian Kun, Mentions of bottom Kun, Mentions of bottom Yuta, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Minor Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Taeyong just wants peace, This book is hell, Top Lee Taeyong, Yuta enjoys chaos and Mark, also Donghyuck shoplifts because why not, mark and taeyong are brothers, slight degrading, slut Donghyuck, stressed jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksCuties/pseuds/HyucksCuties
Summary: Taeyong just wants a peaceful evening but thanks to Yuta calling out of work that won't happen; especially not with this cute guy in a baseball uniform strutting around the store daily.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Taeyong
Series: The subby Hyuck agenda [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Freak Nasty

Taeyong was on the verge of strangling someone (most likely Yuta). It was friday night and instead of sitting in his dim lit apartment and stuffing possibly expired pastries in his face he was working. Not just working he was Yuta's shift while the boy went out with his poor baby brother. Taeyong grimaced at the thought of that damn demon vixen Scorpio sinking his claws into his poor little Markie. He didn't raise his little brother from birth (he didn't raise him at all) to fall in love with a goddam hoochie! 

Grumbling under bis breath and sending Mark a six hundred word rant about his hoe of a boyfriend leaving his big brother to work in convince store at night to die. In the middle of responding angrily to Mark who only sent a photo of the two cuddling the bell above the door rang. Looking up a boy with fading purple hair and a baseball uniform strutted in glancing at Taeyong and heading to the back. Three minutes later the boy returned with margarita mix, lemonade and five packs of skittles. Taeyong gave the the kid an unimpressed look knowing the boy could be no older than nineteen or at most twenty. 

Scuffing as the other held his glance he scanned the skittles and lemonade but left the margarita mix.

"Your total is ten dollars and thirty-six cents. If you want the mix you're going to have to show me some ID kid."

The boy pouted and pulled the mix closer to himself.

"I'll be twenty-one in like eight or nine months just let me have it, please?"

The boy whined and stomped his foot trying his hardest to at cute. Having worked here for two whole years Taeyong has seen this happen a lot. He reached forward and snatched the mix and put it behind the small wall tgat blocked the register.

"Listen kid pay for your stuff and go I don't have time for this."

Taeyong raked his fingers through his hair already fed up with an argument that hadn't even started. Glaring before his smile became sickeningly sweet and flirtatious the other leaned real close to read the older's nametag causing Taeyong to startle backwards. Giggling at his clear distrust of him the boy look up, winked and finally leaned back.

"Well Taeyong you look so stressed out so instead of bothering you over some cheap alcohol how about I help you loosen up."

Donghyuck walked around to the small gate and pushed it open. Taeyong stood stalk still not knowing if he should tell the customer to go back around the counter or press the alarm. Stopping in front of him Donghyuck slowly got on his knees remaining eye contact whith the panicked employee. Finally the younger looked away reaching his left hand up to rub Taeyong's little buddy through his clothes. Already feeling aroused from feeling the slightest bit of pleasure in days Taeyong felt his dick stiffen. 

Smiling up at him Donghyuck reached up to undo his belt looking up at the elder who only rutted into his hand. Smirking he undid the older's belt and jeans pulling the down. Leaning forward he mouthed at Taeyong' clothed cock while rubbing his hand up his shirt to feel his toned stomach.

"Enough teasing already just do it."

Grinning like a Cheshire cat the younger dud as he was told pulling down the older's boxers to watch his cock spring free. Donghyuck gave the tip a few licks before deciding it was time to speed thing's up. Taeyong hissed as the boy grabbed hold of dick and instantly deep throated him licking along the veins and suckling on the tip when he came up for air. The tip of his dick kept hitting the back of the boy's throat repeatedly causing him to gag and send vibrations down the store clerk's stiff member. Taeyong was about to cum embarrassingly fast if the other didn't slow down. 

"Fuck just like that baby, make me cum just like that."

Taeyong moaned feeling the heat in the base of his stomach curl. Donghyuck never being one to listen pulled off the older man's dick with a wet pop. Before Taeyong could react the boy grabbed the items he had brought to the counter earlier and dipped.  
________________________________

Trying to explaining the events of last night to a half a sleep Jaehyun over lunch was a struggle.

"I'm going to be honest with you Tae that sounds crazy you must of just fallen asleep and dreamt it up or something."

Throwing his hands in the air and making a loud noise of frustration (not helping his ' I'm sane ' case) before he slammed head on their weak dingy table.

"I swear it was real Jaehyu, I swear!"

Jaehyun sighed still not believing that a purple haired baseball player had ducked off his sleep depried roomate.

"Fine, since it's baseball season and there will be games all around town all week I'll come by tonight if he comes back."

"Thanks Jae."  
_______________________________

Later that day Taeyong worked his shift as quick as possible so he would have some free time between customers. As if on cue the minute everything died down in came the boy from last night in the same uniform with his hair even more faded if possible. Smirking at Taeyong as he walked to the back of store coming back with some vodka, cherries and straberry lemonade the boy dropped on the counter walked around to the other side. 

"Like the hard on I left you with yesterday?"

The boy smirked before dropping to his knees unceremoniously and grabbing the hem of Taeyong's track pants amd boxers.

"Don't worry this time I'll let you cum inside my mouth for leaving you all alone and hard."

Groaning the older pulled down his own pants and jerk himself until he was fully hard. Amused Donghyuck only watched until the older started to look wrecked. Slapping his hand away the younger took his time licking around the tip and sucking on the elder's balls. Taeyong groaned when the boy finally deep throated him jerking his hips forward just to hear the boy gag. Slowly thrusting into the other mouth excited to finally cum this time as Donghyuck watched his every move.

"Shi- ah fuck baby I'm cumming. Swallow everything like a good boy okay?"

Much like las night though Donghyuck pulled off of the dazed employee's cock, grabbed his items and ran. The bell of the corner store rang twice as the man tried to process what just happened.

"Dude, first of all pull up your pants and second tell me how he tricked you this time."

Jaehyun asked leaning against the counter with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Taeyong sighed yanking up his pants before proceeding to tell the story of what just happened.

________________________________

To say the least Taeyong was not amused that this story had also made it around their small town at an alarming speed. 

"Oh it was a crazy story, some purple haired slut in a baseball uniform almost sucked the soul out of the poor Yongie only to leave him high and dry! I feel bad for the guy that s-" 

"Yuta shut the fuck up!"

Said boy whipped around to the source of noise seeing a miserable Taeyong and a pissed off Jaehyun. The other had been so wrapped up in gossiping that he hadn't seen Jaehyun's frantic hand signals try to tell him to shut it up. Taeil a regular at the small store dropped his money on the counter smiled akwardly and hurried to his car. Yuta smiled brightly at Taeyong only succeeding in making his glower darken.

"Hey Tae nice weather today huh?"

"Deep fry your balls, Nakamoto."

"See this is why you keep getting blue balled you prick."

Jaehyun sighed looking between the two on and off best friends. 'If only Yuta could shut his huge mouth the whole town wouldn't be in on Taeyong's lack of action' he thought.

"Come on Tae just change into your uniform and if he comes in again just assert dominance."

Jaehyun said slapping the other on tge back causing him to fly foward from the force.

"Yeah get some ass for a change!"

Yuta piped up. Taeyong rolled his eyes at the other.

"Listen Yuta just go home and sniff some crack off of Mark's dick or whatever it is your freaky ass does to him."

"Let it go Tae it was pixie stix dust, it was off the kitchen counter and we we're fucking twelve!"

"It doesn't matter! Who snorts pixie stix dust?!"

Jaehyun sighed as he scratched the back of his head while watching them argue. He really just wanted to grab some meds and head back to his place to take care of a sick and disgruntled Doyoung who refused to leave back home. Something about his roomate Ten corrupting some poor innocent boy named Kun that Doyoung studied with.

"Come on guys can't you do this tomorrow or something? Yuta clock out and quit being a troublemaker and Taeyong clock in and get some; it's really not that hard."

"Taeyong is hard."

"Yuta!"

Before Taeyong could leap over the barricade Yuta ran into the back room laughing.

"I can't believe my baby bro let's that crack head near him!"

Taeyong flopped face first onto the scanner causing it to beep louder than usual.

"If it helps Mark asked him out first."

Taeyong lifted his head off the scanner and gave Jaehyun a deadpan look.

"Why the hell would that help? Now I have to deal with the fact he has bad taste too."

"More like tacky but who am I to correct you."

"No Taeyong was right."

Yuta popped out from underneath the counter barricade scaring Jaehyun half to death.

"Alright I'm out of this joint. Going to go get piped down by Mark he's got a hu-"

"Shut the fuck up Yuta!"

Yuta laughed patting Taeyong on the back causing the man to look at the spot he touched in fake disgust. Jaehyun grabbed some flu medicine scanned it around the side of Taeyong's head (yes he still refused to move) and left. Finding some strength after Jae and Yuta had left Taeyong pulled himself up clocked in and slapped his name tag on. As soon as he stepped out of the back office the bell jingled and in came the same boy from the past two days once again wearing the same dirty baseball uniform.

"Hey you!"

Taeyong shouted causing the other male to jump and whip around. Seeing it was just Taeyong, Donghyuck smirked before walking to the back isles and grabbing some rum, a lime flavored tequila, strawberry soda and large bag of sour candy. He headed to the front dropped the stuff on the counter before heading around the barricade. Donghyuck ran his hand up Taeyong's chest and leaned close to his face. 

"Hi again cutie~."

Donghyuck's breath tickled the small bit of stubble on Taeyong's chin causing him to shiver. Taeyong cleared his throat trying to glance at the smirking boy who was much too close for his liking.

"I hope you're planning on actually paying for that stuff."

Donghyuck chuckled running his other hand over Taeyong's growing bulge causing the older to flinch and gasp.

"Me and you both know that's not necessary cutie."

'Come on Tae get a grip!' The older thought as he tried to calm himself. Donghyuck began sinking to his knees but before he could reach the ground Taeyong gripped his hair and yanked him back up.

"Hey let go you jerk!"

Donghyuck tried to struggle from the rough grip on his hair before he noticed Taeyong had begun to unbutton his jersey.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!"

Donghyuck asked his voice was shaking as he froze under the older's cold unwavering stare.

"I'm making you pay sweetheart."

Donghyuck suppressed a moan as Taeyong ran his thumb over his sensitive nipples. Seeing this Taeyong flicked and pinched the nubs until the younger was nearly in tears.

"Stop that let g-go and fuck me already ."

Donghyuck weakly pushed at the older's hands. Taeyong let go only to yank Donghyuck's shirt off completely and yank his pants and underwear to his ankles. Donghyuck tried to cover himself seeing as they we're still in the front of the store. Taeyong pulled his hands away and shoved him to his knees before pushing his face down.  
Causing the younger to gasp and push back.

"Let's get all this off of you."

Taeyong pulled off the rest of the boy's clothes leaving him stark naked except for his cleats and socks on the small rug behind the counter. Taeyong stood up leaving the other on the floor.

"Face down ass up baby~ now!"

Donghyuck bounced himself to the balls of his feet and put his face down in a pyramid form. Taeyong began to reach around the counter for some lube packs only for Donghyuck to stop him.

"I don't need prep look at it."

Taeyong pulled the globes of Donghyuck's ass apart to see a bright blue diamond anal plug. Taeyong groaned still grabbing the lube knowing no mater how confident the younger was he would still need it. Snatching a condom from a small bucket behind the counter and rolling it on himself. He began to prep the boy around the plug to speed up the process. Donghyuck let out sweet soft noises at the drag of the older's fingers against his tight walls pushing back and whining for Taeyong to just fuck him. 

Just as Taeyong had pulled out the plug and pushed in the bell on the door rung out. Being glad that the counters were high enough that people couldn't see behind it unless they got close Taeyong threw on a smile and leaned forward so his torso helped block the other.

"How can I help you today sir?"

"Sorry to bother you but have you seen a boy around this tall, purple hair and a bit tan?"

The middle aged man asked clearly in some distress. 'Shit that's Donghyuck' he thought.

"Don't think so why?"

"Well he's my son and I can down he to visit him since it's baseball season and all."

Donghyuck being a brat chose this moment to pull halfway of the older's dick and slowly push back. Taeyong coughed to cover the moan that wanted to jump out his throat only spurring the younger on as he kept going.

"Uh, sorry sir but I h-haven't seen anyone all d-day."

Taeyong was about to go insane and just fuck the boys brains out right in front of the man in a second.

"You okay there kid? You need some water?"

"No! No, it's just a long day and I'm not feeling to great. I was actually about to head home."

Donghyuck's father looked empathetic asking only to use the restroom and promising to buy something on the way out. As soon as the bathroom door shut across the store Donghyuck clamped his hand over his mouth knowing hat was coming. Taeyong thrust into the troublesome brat as hard and fast as possible in hopes to cum before his father got back.

"You filthy fucked up crazy slut! Trying to get me to pound you in front of your own father. What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Donghyuck only giggled clearly somewhat deranged in Taeyong's opinion.

"You better hurry up Tae he's old but not old enough to take an hour in there."

Speeding up even faster Taeyong felt himself get closer and closer as Donghyuck's as much like his mouth was sinfully tight. Donghyuck came with a muffled squeal on the carpet before begging for Taeyong to cum on his face. He was so preoccupied with Yanking the condom off and stroking himself to completion he didn't hear the bathroom door nor did he hear the bell of entrance. Looking down at Donghyuck's smiling cum coverd face Taeyong couls feel himself harden again.

"Fuck baby you look so pretty. Think you can take me one more time?"

"What the hell is going on here!"

"Way to go Tae! Wait tell I tell Taeil about this shit!"

Well at least he won't have to work with Yuta anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for weeks because I don't know how to properly end stories. This was also not re-read for mistakes so if you find some please tell me.
> 
> Title: Freak Nasty - Megan Thee Stallion


End file.
